


Buffy/Faith Song Drabbles

by Vic2Fic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rating: PG13, based on music, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: Some song drabbles - none longer than 150 words!
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Buffy/Faith Song Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Original written in 2009 and posted on Livejournal under my real name I have decided to repost them on here to have a complete collection of my fic - especially as I have actually deleted that Livejournal.
> 
> Timings: All except number 8 and 9 are set after Season 7 (with some of season 8 comics influencing one of them). Number 8 is set at the end of Season 3; number 9 is set between season 5 and 6, before Buffy’s resurrection.
> 
> I find song drabbles a hard challenge as I don’t always find it easy to get a good flow, however I still had a go and I hope you like them.

  * “She Shouldn’t Have to Choose” – Colour Noise



She’d had to make decisions before but this was one she’d never wanted to have to make. Stay with the person she realised she loved and deal with everything that came with that, or stay in the “safe” heterosexual world she was currently in. How could she be expected to decide? Wasn’t life hard enough already without these momentous decisions?

  * “Stop” – Spice Girls



Spike had been a mistake, she knew that. It was what she’d needed at the time to dull the pain of her resurrection. Not now. Now she wanted something more human.

Looking out across the lawn she saw Faith training the latest batch of slayers. The two of them had changed a lot in the few years since the destruction of Sunnydale. It had only been a matter of time before they’d realised each other’s feelings.

  * “What Do You Want From Me?” – Pink Floyd



After everything that had happened in their past their changing relationship had caught Faith out. She honestly hadn’t seen it coming, and now it perplexed her. Was this just Buffy using her, like she’d used Spike before? Or did she really mean what she said?

Faith looked at the sleeping slayer next to her.

Was this how it was going to be from now on? Or as with all of Buffy’s previous relationships was this doomed to fail?

Faith hoped not.

  * “Twilight” – Delerium



For a while now things hadn’t seemed right. Something had been playing on their minds. Everyone else had seen it too but not known what it was that was causing the tension.

It had been Giles’s suggestion that they try meditating somewhere else. This time however he wouldn’t be going along. Buffy assured Giles that as she’d done this before he wouldn’t be needed. After much persuasion he’d conceded.

So there they were, her and Faith in her car heading out to the desert to meditate, although that wasn’t the only thing they were thinking about doing. They couldn’t turn down the opportunity. The chance to escape from the chaos of needy slayers constantly pestering them; the chance to get away from the prying eyes; the chance to be with each other.

  * “Reckoning Day” – Megadeth



Faith couldn’t help herself. She’d never felt like this with anyone else before. No-one had been able to create feelings like this within her. No-one had ever touched her in such a way and allowed her to fully let go – people had tried in the past but had seriously regretted it later, slayer strength had its down sides. But not when the person tying your stomach in knots and causing adrenalin to pump through your veins was another slayer. Faith had never felt so free before and she couldn’t wait to repay the favour to Buffy.

  * “Lets’ Turn It On” – Freddie Mercury



The party had been in full swing by the time Buffy had arrived. Faith was dancing in the centre of the floor as Buffy entered the room – the clothes she wore accentuated every curve and caused the reaction in Buffy that Faith had been hoping for. The dark slayer caught Buffy’s gaze and beckoned her over.

“This is it.” thought Buffy as she made her way over to Faith. This was the night they’d decided to announce their relationship to everyone else; it had been Faith’s idea to do it this way.

As the two slayers met in the middle, hands took hands and lips met lips, and a stunned silence descended over the rest of the party!

  * “With Or Without You” – U2



“Could they ever make this work?”, it was a question that regularly came to Buffy’s mind on those sleepless nights after Faith had left for London.

Their relationship had changed not long after the destruction of Sunnydale. All that history, all that blood between them, yet that constant need for each other. Things had been good for a while, yet the past kept being dragged up and the arguments happened. History plagued them.

So Faith had gone to London to track down another newbie slayer and left Buffy behind to contemplate things. Buffy had finally had time to think, something she’d not had before with the constant apocalypses. They’d have a lot to talk about when Faith came back, if Faith came back.

  * “Love Is A Stranger” – Eurythmics



When had things got so complicated? It had started out as a bit of fun, something to do, someone to do after slaying. Faith had always been right about the post-slayage hungry and horny. Now she had someone to share it with in more ways than one. So why had she let it get to this point. She was never supposed to fall in love, especially not with Buffy. And now everything had gone wrong, she’d killed someone and now they were enemies – yet she loved her.

  * “Another World” – Brian May



Faith lay back on the bed in her jail cell. She’d had plenty of time to ponder what life might have been like if things had gone differently for her. Would they still be together? Would they have been able to sort out their problems?

She often thought about what Buffy might be doing now. Had she found someone else since Faith had last seen her?

Faith also had time to contemplate the nightmare she’d had a few months beforehand. It was like a shining beacon had gone off in the world. What had that nightmare meant? She knew Angel was coming by to visit soon so she’d have to ask his opinion.

  * “You Shook Me All Night Long” – AC/DC



The training room was empty apart from the two experienced slayers. As they sparred the tension between them grew. A couple of quick punches from Faith were easily blocked by Buffy, and a quick sweeping leg kick by Buffy had Faith on her back. Before Faith could recover, Buffy had her pinned down. Faith tried to struggle but couldn’t free herself from Buffy’s grip. However the struggle soon stopped as lips were crushed together and the building tension was finally released.


End file.
